Two Pieces Of a Broken Star
by ivgrl
Summary: Valerie Higgins always longed for comfort and love, her father left her and her family when she was young. Her mother tried to care for her and so did her brothers, but she always thought nobody loved her in till He came one night at her window..
1. Chapter 1

I saw him... At the Window .

" Come with me... Harmony .. Come with me where you'll never have to grow up.."


	2. Chapter 2

I **SAW **him... At the Window .

" Come with me... Valerie please ..Come with me where you'll never have to grow up.."

and then I woke up...

Yet again just like every night... It was the same dream. And, when I woke up I looked over at the window ... Nothing ... Just the cold breeze of the night air... I sighed and got up to see at my alarm clock it was 4:30 AM.. I didnt care, I got up anyway.. Stripped down into my sweat pants and tank top... Then went to the kitchen to read my Peter Pan book as I ate Cereal... It was the same. Every. Night. Of. My. Life.

He will never come Valerie an you know it just shut up and freaking grow up! ... I thought to myself..

I looked out into the night air and saw a figure.. Is it?.. No ... No it couldn't be.. I just ignored and turn around to walk out.. I sighed to myself " he wouldn't even want to take me to Neverland I'm ugly and fat... Nothing like Wendy or Jane ... " I was about to fall on my knees and cry when I heard a thump at the window then a voice of somebody familler..." Speak for yourself.. Your not any of those things at all. Your more beautiful than any of those girls.." The Deep Voice said behind me.. I went to turn around but whoever it was left..

*** Writers POV *** hiii I hope u guys like this :))) I'm ivey :)) I love Peter Pan and just thought it'd be totally awesome if I wrote about it:))


	3. Chapter 3

**hiiii so y'all are confused on who's harmony ? Ehh? Lol welllllll you'll see in the next chapter! :) sorry I can't update I'm super busy but I will as soon as I can and it'll be longer:)) PM me :)) maybe? Pls review I don't care if it says it sucks or anything but plssssssss review!:)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Next Morning

Valerie POV

I Heard the chirping of the birds outside, the smell of cow crap, and of course the sound of my mother telling me to wake up. I looked over at my phone and there were 3 calls from an unknown number... And they were all from England.. Umm.. Who the hell do I know from England? NOBODY! Creepers.

About an hour or so later..

Valerie's Moms POV

" Valerie! Wake up! It's Saturday get up and do more with your life than stay in bed and read that stupid Peter Pan Book." I told my daughter very loudly, which I would have to because her rooms in the attic.

I worry about her sometimes... It's like she thinks nobody loves her... Yes, she's a pebble in the shoe to me, but I've grown to care for her a little. Of course she reminds me of her shitty father who left me and the kids for some 25 year old prostitute..

Valerie and the boys deserve more than what I can give them...

I walked into the kitchen to make the kids some lunch when suddenly I heard a thump on the roof, the dogs were barking and howling, the chickens were roosting, and Valerie was saying " shut up !"... It sounded like freaking Santa clause landed on Christmas Eve.. I went outside to see what it was that landed on the roof, but all I saw was a shadow.. A shadow of a boy.. A young boy.. About Valerie's age.. And then it went away in the daytime sky..

Peter Pan POV

When I flew away I know that dang shadow went back to harmonys house to get her back.. But she will never come back.. She's way too.. Too.. What's the word? OLD.

Nobody can ever come back to Neverland once they've grown up. Especially. Not. Harmony.

Although, The shadow has grown to like her.. Which makes no sense. She's a filthy adult now. With children of her own..

But I must still protect her and her family they're all I have left of Jane,Wendy,Michael, and little John..

I was about to fly into Harmonys house one night when I saw a girl in the window.. A girl that made me feel... Weird.. I ignored the feeling and flew closer to the window the girl was standing near... She had beautiful brown wavy hair that went down to her back, she had a curvy body but was as slim as a stick, her lips was as red as a rose, and her eyes... Oh those eyes were green as a leaf, those god damn freckles on her perfectly flushed cheeks, sooo beautiful.. I suddenly noticed she was looking at me while her jaw dropped.. I was confused at first but noticed her gasping was because I was flying...

This girl.. Whoever she was gave me a feeling that not even Wendy or Jane.. Or even harmony could give me


	5. Chapter 5

**I've been writing like probably way TOOO much then I should lol. Anyways this is a little spoof ;) I think it's sweet but yeah. And Peter isnt movwith too fast I betray that valerie just wants comfort so she lets hhim do stuff that usually any girl wouldnt, and Peter can tell that she needs comfort so off he TIS to the rescue **

Valerie POV

There he was.. And he was.. Staring at me? What? Why? I turned around and started blushing.. He was here.. He was at the window.. I suddenly ran to the bathroom and changed into shorts and a belly showing shirt, to show my pierced belly button of course. Then I took out my hair from my pony tail and let it lose..

When I walked back out. He was gone. I looked all around the room but no where to be found..

" Hey down there!" I heard a voice yell from the ceiling, I looked up and saw him.. I saw Peter Pan.. He was beginning to fly down to me, when he took my hands and wrapped them around his shoulders. My cheeks started to flush of course.. All this sudden contact with a guy I don't even know..

He then moved his hand and touched my pierced belly button with his finger. He looked down at it, then back at me. He looked rather confused actually. " why is there a hook in your stomach? Usually girls only get them in they're ears" he said.

I rolled my eyes. Ha he thought of me as just another girl. I moved my arms from his neck and walked away.. " you only think of me as another girl.. Ill never be Jane or Wendy.. " I said softly to myself, yet Peter overheard. I heard footsteps.. He was probably walking away, but instead I felt a hot breath on my ear.. I turned around and he was so close to me our noses were nearly touching.. " ya know your not like most other girls..." He said softly as, he moved his hands onto my waist. And moved his face so his mouth was close to my ear, then he whispered oh so softly, " Come to Neverland Harmony.." I then heard him call me of my mothers name.. Then I instantly moved away. " I'm not harmony!" I then walked away and started crying... " I'm Valerie.. Her daughter.."

Peter POV

Daughter? Oh not again...

This happened with Wendy then Jane came along then Jane grew up and had harmony an now!... Now..now... now, she's had the most beautiful daughter I've ever seen.. I then walked over to the crying beauty and wiped her tears away with my finger, I whispered into her ear with a hint of cockiness, " then what is your name beauty"

She started blushing then whispered, " I'm Valerie...Harmonys Daughter.. "

I kissed her cheek. Wondering why she was letting a complete stranger do this to her, but then I whispered in her hair and wrapped my arms around her waist, " Come with me

To Neverland Valerie. "

" Oh Peter I always dreamed you would say that"

And then off we went..


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Ivey here! Just wanted to say id really appreciate it if all of you who have read it, reviews! So I know what I'm doing wrong/right ! :) **

**also, if some of you are confused on who 'harmony' is then let me tell you!**

**Harmony is Valerie's Mother. The mean one yes;) **

**i know it's kinda crappy but I this is my first story I've ever wrote so stay with me lol. **

**Harmony is Jane's daughter. but Valerie never knew her grandmother, Jane bc Jane died while giving birth to harmony! **

**now I HONESTLY AND SOOOO SADLY DO NOT OWN PETER PAN OR ANY OF THE PETER PAN CHARECTERS!**

**Butttttt Harmony and Valerie I do own ;)**

**so yahhh I hope you guys really like this book. I'm just going along with how it is lol. Ill probably update 2 times a day if not 1 definitely. I'm Reallly sorry if you guys don't like this story but I'm really trying it's my first and I'm still getting the HaNg of haha:) **

**anyways! Fly with ya later ;) - TinkerBel. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy Wednesday Ya'll haha! Well here's this chapter it's kinda idknoll but here it is!;)**

Valerie POV

I looked down at my high tops and they were floating! As was my howl body. When I held his hand we were flying so fast! I thought to myself, ' hey maybe I can do it on my own!' I let go of his hand to see if I could do it on my own then I began to fall.

**Down**

**Down**

**Down**

I went. I thought I was going to die, I looked down at the pavement below and saw a house, yep I'm going to die. When suddenly, strong arms caught me then I looked to see who caught me, It was Peter. I started blushing then looked away from him in his arms. " ya know you need to be more careful, you don't have any of tinks pixie dust on ya val " he said while nudging me with his cheek. Why am I letting him be so close to me? I don't know.. I just want to feel comfort.. And for the first time in forever I feel it..

Peter POVWhen I looked down at Valerie in my arms she was fast asleep, I suppose she's hard sleeper since I'm flying so fast. " we're almost there Val" I whispered into her hair. And then there it was, me and the lost boys home.

Only, now it was colder, snow covered the ground. The trees were full of icicles. I started to land on ground on the adventures island, and i started to put valerie down when I felt her start to shiver.. Of course the cockiness hit me and I had to hold her. We don't want little Val to get a cold now do we? I grinned at my thoughts, when I felt a small hand poke my chest, I looked down and saw Valerie looking up at me, " We're here? Did I fall asleep? Oh my god.. I'm sorry.. I'm .. I'm .. I'm" she started to stutter which I thought was adorable, I snickered and grinned

. " Your fine stop, now look at the view, isn't it gorgeous?" I said to her. I started to put her back on the ground when I saw that she only had a half shirt on.. What is it with her and edgy clothes/ stuff ? " your gonna be freezing in that Val" I told her with a concerned look. She rolled her eyes and didnt take my advice

. "I'm fine MOM. Now sit me down. I don't like being man handled by guys in tights thank you very much." She said. I sat her down but held her against me, scared she's cold. Since it's only like 19 Degrees in Neverland at this time of the year. " let go of me I'm fine ." I let go of her and let her walk on her own. I leaded the way to hangmans tree, me and the boys secret hideout! " follow me Valerie!" I ran off into the distance as she followed behind.

I looked behind my shoulder and saw her running... It was like slow motion, she really does have a beautiful figure. Perfectly apportioned hips, a tiny stomach, and.. Well.. Those things on her chest were kinda big which made me feel weird... I don't even know.. But Ignored it and kept staring at her when suddenly, my head got banged by the entrance of hangmans tree. I fell down and got a little dizzy.. " are you ok Peter?!" I Heard her say in the distance...

Wow when she said my name it was like sweet lemon drops upon her soft and beautiful voice. I got up then entered the tree and held out my hand for Valerie since there was a big step.. And then we walked in... Hand in hand..


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm really sorry if you guys think this chapter is depressing,but people in the world overlook Teenage Self Harm and I really think we need to embrace it even if it's a sad thing to embrace. Ill be honest I've gone through it and it is honest to God terrible. If you guys ever need somebody to talk to! I AM HERE FOR YOU! 33 but anyways off topic lol. I really hope you like this chapter and it's really dear to me so enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Peter POV

"Boys! Front and center."

And there they were. Nibs, Slightly, Tootles,Cubby, and the twins.

I turned to Valerie then back to the boys " Boys, Valerie Higgins , Valerie Higgins, Boys." I introduced her to each and everyone of them like the gentlemen I am, then the dimwhit Cubby is he had to say the stupid remark, " Her last name is Higgins? HAHAH is she a pigeon!? Hahaha!" ..

Now all of the boys started laughing.. And Valerie oh poor sweet Valerie walked away.. Sadly..

I'm gonna beat the "Pigean" out of Him.

Valerie POV.

haha I think it's hilarious how I thought this is all real? I mean.. Neverland isn't real? Peter Pan.. Peter isn't real.. Oh but he's so so... Optimistic and Overthrilling.. NO NO NO NO NO NO! NO VALERIE. You are not gonna fall in love with some some some fantasy charecter! This isn't real.. Your gonna wake up and be in the hell you live in...

I sighed and sat on a log outside of Peter and the boys hideout.. There was a pond right in front of me and I looked at my reflection.. " who are you?" I asked myself in the reflection.. Then I saw another reflection of Peter, " A girl who has gone through way too much for 14. " I turned around an he was standing beside me. I looked up at him, " How do you know what I've gone through?" I asked him gently and shyly.. He looked down at me and grinned, " I told you.. I've Been coming to your window every night.. Actually every night since February of 2012.. " he said... Then he took one of my arms and turned them over to look at my wrists... Which were cut..

** FLASHBACK TO 2012**

13 Year old Valerie POV

" I HATE YOU! " I told myself angrily in the mirror at my reflection. My makeup was running, my clothes were shredded..

People at school were calling me names throwing food at me.. The guys were saying I smell like the way whores do.. Probably from rumours of me..

I quickly looked threw the bathroom for the sharpest razor I could find.. Then I did one slow and painful swish on my wrist.. And then boom..

The pain and anger in my soul went away.. I was back to normal.. Blood surrounded all threw my arm, I was instantly scared not knowing what I have done.. Only knowing, that if it took the pain away it would work for now on.

And then I walked out of the bloody bathroom and saw somebody at my window looking at me and my bloody arm..." Stop." Was all the person said before he vanished..

Valerie POV NOW

"You.. You.. Were the one who always told me to stop? All those times.. It was you? " I asked looking up at him with hurtful eyes... He had seen me... Do stuff to myself that nobody else has ever even known! Let alone freaking see!

He nodded as an response, Then He took my wrist and took out a pen and wrote a heart on where the scars were..

I looked up at him with confusion.. " Dont. Please. Please Just don't ever ... Ever do that to yourself again.. When you feel like hurting yourself like that, look down at your wrist and see that heart, take your finger and press on it... It means that your heart will keep beating.." He told me sweetly. I looked down at my wrist and took my finger and pressed on the heart...

My heart is beating.. And it's because of Peter, Peter Pan.

**I JUST LOVE THE LOVE KDKQKFNAKJS IT'S SO CUTE! ANYWAYYYYS Y'all should add me on snapchat if you have one ;) iveylh01 :) and also please review I hope you liked it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm still working on being good at writing this so bear with me I'm sorry if it's not good:/ really I am.**

Chapter 9

Later That Night

Peter POV

We were all sitting by the fire and Valerie was singing a song to the boys, one by one they were falling asleep. And as they did she would cover them up with a blanket.

She was rather cute, She always knew what to say.. And when she didnt she would stutter which is so cute...

Now all of the boys were asleep from the angelic voice and the soothing hand she would pet the boys heads.

She came and sat next to me next to the fire, she yawned and shivered a little.

I was sitting a little distanced from her, she sat in the corner of the sofa and I sat in the middle. I felt a little sad that she was shivering.. But I don't know what to do... I moved a little closer to her afraid I was going to scare her, but when I moved she moved into my shoulder and leaned on me. I gently wrapped my arm around her,she snuggled into me and sighed. " relax. Just relax... I'm here " I whispered into her hair since her face was buried in my chest. I sighed... I wanna kiss her but, but, but, what if she really doesn't like me? Is this what couples do? What are we? Friends..? More? I don't know .. I sighed... I'm gonna kiss her tomorrow and NOBODY! Not even hook can stop me. I held her against me and kissed her forehead.

I will kiss Valerie If it's the last thing I do.

Valerie POV

This was utterly perfect.. I never wanna leave him.. I never wanna leave this..

I held onto him and I sighed.. What are we? Are we together? We just met! ...

But I feel like, like, like I can tell him anything... Anything but how I feel of course..

Tomorrow... Tomorrows the day I'm gonna tell him how I feel, tomorrow I will tell Peter Pan that I like him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I hope you have a really good Thursday! I know mine is so hectic haha I take like ten dance classes today! but anyway! If any of you have a request for the story or concerns or idk anything I will most likely do a request for this story so reallllllly keep that in mind cause I really will haha I love writing!:) but I want you guys to love the story first so if u have any request just review and tell me what it is and ill definitely do it! I hope you enjoy this chapter have agreat day ! **

Chapter 10

Peter POV

We had just woken up and was getting ready to head out when I saw a person walk into my room..

It was Valerie... God she was beautiful but now?

Now she was gorgeous... Tink and her friends helped Valerie out with some clothes.. Valerie had her hair in a half pony tail, and tink made her a shirt that was half ripped up which was so... Gorgeous on her, she wore black skinny jeans that she brought, they were also ripped up

.. And she never wore makeup... Which she never needed to..

I walked over to her and my cheeks started to flush, probably impose to I only had boxers on... " hey" I softly said.

She giggled and walked out, but I quickly grabbed her wrist before she could leave the room," no .. No stay. Just turn around ill be quick" I quickly told her. She nodded her head and turned around, then looked down and blushed, which was absolutely adorable.

I started to take off my boxers and put on another pair when I saw her looking at my reflection in the mirror.. She quickly looked away then blushed... Holy pixie dust what is this feeling? My... It's... Well my thingy is feeling weird...

Valerie POV

oh god oh god no... I just looked at him... But oh god he was so beautiful.. What am I doing?... He's hard and long now.. Oh god.. What have I done.. This is so awkward... My cheeks started to flush and I looked down.. " sorry" I said softly..

I heard him put on his pants and I turned around to look at him, when I found he was right behind me the entire time.

He was shirtless which made me blush.. " Hey there" he said while looking down at me. I went to look away but he pulled my chin to look at my face. " Forget what just happened Val.. It's ok" He said soothingly..

He knew how to comfort me. He went to hug me and I shrugged since he had no shirt on.. But I hugged him anyway.. His muscles wrapped around my small frame.. I felt safe with him, and I softly let out a sigh in his arms.

Then sadly.. He let go..

" come on.. I wanna show you a part of Neverland I've never shown anybody." He said while putting on a green shirt and leather boots.. Of course I had to accept so I quickly put on my hoodie and followed him.

Peter POV

Where should I bring her? She's right behind me following so it won't be a surprise... Hmm... I GOT IT!

I ripped my shirt apart and used the cloth to cover her eyes. " shhh it's a surprise Valerie heh" I quickly told her.

Then I thought... I know a place that val would love.. It's my favorite place.. She's gotta love it..

And off we went with her by my side and me covering her eyes for the breath taking view..

**Fly with ya later :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**This isn't a chapter buttttttt answer to the guest question. Wendy will B in it :) **

**um so I need your prayers rn guys. I'm havin real big trouble... So pls help me and pray:(**


	12. Chapter 12

Authors note* I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in like literally for ever, I probably lost all of my readers but if anyone reads this, just review if you want me to continue this story or start a totally new one. It's up to y'all so yeah✌️ Oh and btw I'm 15 now ? ﾟﾙﾈ? it's been so long but yeah I really wanna start this up again it's really fun. But yeah just review what ya want and it's my specialty to give it back ?- ivey


	13. Chapter 13

**hey lol so it's ivey I know that one person said they'd like me to continue the story so BAM here you are, to that one person directly, thank you. IT Means a lot that somebody actually reads this. I actually wrote this on the way to my theatre practice ( I'm a musical theatre cast member with the trinity players theatre :) I'm belle in beauty and the beast, Anna in frozen, the bird in lion king, and ironically tiger Lilly in Peter Pan , I'm a dancer also, I've been doing dance for 12 years so that's why they put me as tiger Lilly because she has a dance monologue) sooooooo ANYWHOOZLE enough boringness from me, here's Chapter 13 **

Chapter 13

Valerie POV

I couldn't exactly see anything through the shirt on my eyes, but I could hear the sound.. Almost the sound of wind, and I felt flowers beneath my toes... Hmm... Then I suddheyenly felt him stop me. " Valerie welcome to-" **then** he was cut off and I heard a sound... Almost a villainous laugh, " Peter. Don't you learn boy? I think it's time you stop bringing the ladies here. " then suddenly a hook snatched at my head and I passed out.

Peter POV

" I think it's time you stop bringing the ladies here."

Hook. The sound of his voice sounded like sandpaper. It made me want to throw up.

Then I saw him snatch at my girl. Nobody messes with my Valerie. NOBODY. I mean nobody in hell hurts my babygirl. I hammered hook with my knife right into his left arm and took Valerie away from the meadow... The meadow we were suppose to kiss in..

Valerie POV

I woke up in Peters bed, and looked at the kuku clock in the corner of the room. Man. It's 10:30 at night, I must have slept all day. I yawned quietly not knowing if the boys had went to sleep or not, I went to sit up but instantly felt pain in the back of my head. " holy shi-" then I forgot I was in a house full of 10 year olds. I gently stood up to start walking and to find Peter, but it hurt like hell to move my head. " Peter? " I whispered into the hall, " Peter? Can you help me? " instantly he was there, he yawned and appeared without his shirt on. He must of tried to sleep on the couch while I was unconscious.

He held out his arm for me insistingly, " come here sweetie" then I instantly balled into tears remembering hook.. And his viscous snarl... As I trembled into Peters arms, I finally felt safe. I finally felt at home. I love him..


	14. Chapter 14

**hey :) so this is just kinda an authors note and telling ya'll how I'm going to do this, I will probably be having 3 actual stories of this topic, but exc chapters in the stories. And this Peter Pan I'm basing it off of is Robbie Kay from once upon a time ? he is hella hella hot. sorry to my boyfriend if he sees this lol. But yeah I will be basing it off of him, and as for Valerie I'm basing her off of Carly Rose Soneclare. (She was the runner up on the X factor) and also I will be updating every other day, if not every day. And if I don't update every other day it's just because I'm literally so exhausted from everything I do. Butttttt ? butt... HAHAHAHAHA**

**anyway if you'd like, you can snapchat me/message me on snapchat -iveylh01 and suggest some thins you would like to have in this story, that and you can get to know me. I love talking to new people ? soooo yupp✌️But of course review if you do not want to snapchat me, I read every one of your review and every one of then makes me so happy bc I mean I wasn't expecting anybody to read this story? I will most likely not update today but I might if I have the time to. But of course thank you for reading this book, any suggestions, questions, likes, on this book, just review and/or snapchat me-iveylh01 **

**thanks again! **

**-ivey :) **


	15. Chapter 15

**heyyy so I decided to update today bc I got bored in school lol. SO here you are. Review what ya think and yep. **

**I do not own Peter Pan:( **

**but harmony and Valerie are mine mwahaha**

Peter POV

It's been two days since hook made an appearance. Me and Val tried to forgot about his viscousness but sometimes it was hard to. She kept saying he reminds her of her father, I think he would give her war wounds..

In the past two days we've been to Mermaid Lagoon, Pixie Hollow, and her favorite Skull Rock. She said it reminded her of one of Jimmy Hendrix's music video... Whatever that is.

Now we're back at home. Having a Bon fire. Valerie's got Tootles in her lap, she's singing to him. The twins are dancing around the fire like Indians, cubby is eating some type of food on a tree trunk, and I look over at nibs beside me, he's drawing a picture of a girl. Looked like Wendy... I miss her... Yet right then, I looked over at Valerie as she was singing a song called human... She said it was by Christina Perri.. Whoever that is. She was singing it to Tootles as he fell asleep, but all I know is right now, in this moment.. Valerie is the most beautiful person I've ever laid eyes on..

Valerie POV

I gently laid little Tootles down, to not wake him up. Then sat next to Peter. I looked over at nibs's drawing.. It looked like great nanny.

"Hey nibs? Can I see your drawing?" I asked hesitantly. He nodded, and handed me the art piece.. As I stared at this drawing I realized something... This was my great grandmother as a little girl. Wendy. WENDY! MY GREAT GRANDMAS WENDY! CALM DOWN Valerie calm down... Breath... Breath.. "What's wrong?" Peter asked worriedly, I stared into his hazel eyes. Then turned to face nibs, "Who is this?" I asked probably more degradingly than I should of. Nibs looked down and teared up a little, as he looked back up at me he said,"My mother. She came to Neverland with Peter. But now she... She has had many kids, and even grand kids, most likely great grand kids." As he finished talking, I looked down at the picture of nanny as a girl... And realized something... If my nanny is wendy then my grandma is jane. And so my mother is... well who's my mother?

And if my nanny left Peter, and my grandma. And maybe my mom... Maybe I'm just hanging my heart on my sleeve.. I gently shrugged and looked at Peter hesitantly, with worried eyes.

"Peter we need to talk. Can we go outside?"


	16. Chapter 16

***authors note* sorry guys for like not updating for forever. ive been busy with theatre and all the stuff.**

**but here you are! hopefully its not too bad haha. please review, i wont update until i get reviews bc i dont wanna just write for nobody! haha. **

**Peters pov**

hmm... strange.. very strange. Valerie was acting very very weird...

as I followed Val into the meadow, she stopped, and looked at me.

"Peter, what is all this for?.. saving me, bringing me here, showing me to the boys.."

I suddenly looked stunned and quite confused.. I didn't really understand what she meant by What is all this for  until like five minutes later.

I instantly walked into her embrace and wrapped my arms around her waist.

" Valerie. You know I would never leave you. You're better than Wendy Darling, Jane Darling, Harmony Darling, and now there's you Valerie. Valerie Darling. My...girlfriend..." I said kinda awkwardly, unsure if what I said was the right thing to say.

**Valerie pov**

Oh my gosh...this just didn't happen...right? I'm dreaming this, I must be.

But as I see Peter gently kiss my cheek...It all comes to mind, that this is true, this is real.

**The Peter Pan... ** my Peter.. for once in my life, in his arms... I feel so safe, so secure...I feel like a child again,

and maybe.. just maybe, here in Neverland, I can be a child and woman in my own secure and safe ways. Here with Peter; I can see the world through a childs eyes again.

"Valerie?" I heard the familiar, lovely, soft, deep voice that calmed my every nerve.. I turned around in his arms, and looked up at him.

as the snow on this part of the island, glistened upon the meadow frost flowers, and the noise of chipping squirrels, on rustling acorns. And just right then, Peter leaned down, held my face in the palm of his hand. One hand on my face, one around my waist; pulling me closer to his body and warmth.

And as the embrace came closer and closer, he closed his eyes, as I did the same.. then gently felt his lips caress my newly weakened and innocently impulsed lips.

In this moment, In his arms, In his embrace. With Peter...I felt like nothing i've ever felt before, for once in my life...I don't feel alone, ashamed, or even scared of myself...

Sadly, as we heard the boys scream in the fort, " You guys gunna' take any longer outta there?"

We gently, yet sadly pulled our lips apart from each other.. and the warmth of embrace left.

We looked into each others eyes..

**Peters pov**

Did that really just happen? Did I actually just do that? Did I do this never-ending leap of faith, I have been waiting for, since

me and Valerie have started this _Friend Zone _phase.

I love her.. She completes me, She makes me feel grown up, and for once in my life, I'm not ashamed of saying that.

I love Valerie. I love her so freaking much.

I gently lifted her chin to meet my eyes, since she was blushing and looking down shyly.

"Honey, you don't understand how badly i've been wanting to do that for the past three days." I said bravely, yet independently.

She smiled and giggled, that giggle... hmm that giggle I love..gives me feelings i've never felt, and will most definitely never feel to any other girl;women(an) in my life.

"I love you Valerie, I will love you always till the day I die."

" I love you Peter Pan. Fly me away, to all the heavens and to the skies, show me your world. Keep me in your touch. Let me help you through the pain. My Peter."

**Welppppppp that sums it up :) i really hope you liked it. I worked like about two hours on it. which is a record for me, im actually feeling physically sick from exhaustion! so hopefully i may update in about a month, or hopefully before christmas. for a christmas update. because, i would most definitely love to do that!:) if i do not update before then, please dont hate me:( im just doing lots of music/theatre/dance shows in the next month and the past month. dont hate me! haha. God bless, and if i dont update before christmas, merry christmas! :) **and a happy new year! :) ** bye bye! - Ivey:* **

**p.s add my instagram/snapchat/kik and get my shows information, to maybe come! **

**instagram= eggplant7814**

**snapchat = iveylh01**

**kik= iveylh01**

**bye bye! fly with ya later ;) **

**go to disneyland and find peter. now thats an adventure. *face palm* **


	17. Chapter 17

**hey guys, its ivey :) just a little update, if you guys read this, let me know! pm me or review. i need to know what your comments/opinions/ideas are for the upcoming update im currently working on. which im planning on will hopefully be done by around this wednesday or thursday. if not then definitely friday or saturday. either way, definitely this week. hopefully maybe even tomorrow. i honestly dont even know! im always so busy, and when i have the time to rest or have a break, im always sleeping during that time. which i never get to rest or have a break tbh. but anywhoozle! just wanted to tell ya'll to those who are actually reading this story, that i am trying my hardest to fufill your wants and needs for this story. i actually am partially falling asleep now! haha! goodnight ya'll.**

**dream of neverland and disneyland.**

**is it bad i still dream about neverland? **

**disneyland is my life.**

**california and florida i partially pretty much grew up in haha!**

**disneyland= iveys life**

**neverland= iveys dream**

**my boyfriend probably thinks im absolutely crazy that i still love all this disney stuff, but who cares im an imagineer for life yo**

**goodnight! **

**p.s **

**add me on snapchat/kik= iveylh01**

**follow me on instagram=eggplant7814 **

**:)**


	18. Chapter 18

**hiya guys! so sorry for the like year wait for an update rofl. #greatauthor...but to any new readers, aye ya'll didn't have to wait that long. but anyways, i hope you guys like this next chapter... it definitely is a sweet one... and i may add a lemon in one of these chapters soon *wink wink* bowchickawowow.. i cannot believe its been almost 4 years of me writing!... enjoy chapter 18 chickadee's**

**Chapter 18**

**_Peter POV_**

Blinking through soft snow flakes that fell upon my freckled nose &amp; faintly seeing the baby ducks quack &amp; waddle to their mother. I walk towards what I can only define as purity &amp; goodness, I feel as I get closer &amp; closer to this miracle, I somehow feel sunshine wash over my soul. A lady with skin tight blue jeans, &amp; a white laced shirt showering her shoulders... As my eyes trace up towards her beautiful face, I notice two rose petaled lips, both delicately perfect in their own special way. &amp; I see red freckles living upon her beautifully crafted nose, between two brown eyes that remind me of the sweetest chocolate that you could ever taste..I could stare into this woman's eyes my entire lifetime. She has long naturally black eyelashes &amp; perfectly shaped eyebrows...her long &amp; wavy brunette hair goes to her upper hip.. I notice, to my surprise, that she is in fact staring deeply towards me as well.. her eyes, staring deep into my soul... &amp; she reaches her hand out towards me, as she speaks upon her soft lips... "My _Peter Pan_"

**_Valerie POV _**

Hmm...waking up in Peters arms, is like sleeping with a big ole teddy bear... As I blink hastily, looking up at my teddy who is in deep slumber.. looking more peaceful than anything. He's biting his lip...hmm I love when he does that, I stretch out &amp; use my ninja styles to get free from his arm that is snaked around my frame. Once, I'm finally free from my "personal shirtless Peter cage", I move to appear I am on top of peter, straddling him. I bend down &amp; place a soft kiss upon his lips, &amp; whispers into his ear,"I love you"...he blinks slowly &amp; groans, then looks up at me &amp; smiles ear to ear... he sets up &amp; holds me into his lap, as he kisses my nose,cheek,forehead...&amp; finally my lips.. he pulls back &amp; looks at me with his smile placed upon his face..

"You awoke me from a marvelous dream about you, ya little stinker"... I giggle, "Oopsie?". He kisses me one last time then to my surprise, picks me up &amp; walks towards the kitchen. "Come on girly, you're getting too skinny on me. I need to cook you some nice ole fashion grub from nowhere better but, this new fancy breakfast style restaurant called _Peter's Kitchen.._I've heard they earned five stars, by the best critique in town...ME!", I giggle &amp; sit on the kitchen counter while Peter starts making some type of greenish/pinkish sweet dish that apparently Tink had taught him to make when he was a small child..

I ponder for a moment...Peter had been saved by Tink when he was a toddler, I wonder how lonely it got till the rest of the boys had came in &amp; joined the gang. Thinking back on my days with my fathers intellectually disabled messed up mind, I was always alone..&amp; I couldn't exactly tell mom about what was going on. He always had told me if I spoke of what went down between me &amp; him, he would ruin my life...little did he know he ruined my life the second he came in it..Oh but my dear Peter, thinking back on what little information he has given me about his childhood, I can only feel sympathy for him...His youthful &amp; beautiful heart just wanted to stay, yet his parents thought otherwise. Growing up doesn't mean leaving your childhood behind, it means gaining new interests &amp; experiencing different obstacles. I believe Peter is gradually growing into the person he is meant to be, which doesn't mean necessarily that he is losing his adolescence or happiness. Oh Peter...I'm helping you_ grow._

**hey guys! so i hope you totally enjoyed this new chapter, if not then...sorry? rofl. but, please keep on reading, &amp; always review to give me ideas &amp; just to comment on what you really think about this book. would you guys like a lemon? or not? suggestions please! other than that, fly with ya later!**


End file.
